dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/Mini-auction No 4
Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The fourth mini-auction. Selling off Qualis assets. Remember to follow the auction every day, since new assets on sale will be added all week. This auction starts in December 5th, 2018 at 12:00 PM (UTC) and closed in December 19th, 2017 at 12:00 PM (UTC) OR when all assets are bid for. After that, the bids will be decided upon within two days and the winners will be announced. Assets on sale *Malaworks Company Inc. (Ben's Pictures, Ben's Interactive, Black Cat Studios, Ben's Animation, Ben's Animation Japan, The Malachi Studios and PlayStation (Piramca)) *El Niño-Asahi Motion Picture Group, consisting only of El Niño Pictures and Asahi Pictures (both founded 1983) *PolyGram Channel USA/Alola, PolyGram Kids Channel, PolyGram Online, PolyGram Games and PolyGram Radio (with Live and Classical) *Fox 35 (West Yorkshire) (On-air graphics/In-program station IDs/Classic station IDs) *FX 38 *Image Pictures *Benri Israel *Sears El Kadsre *Ben's Restaurants Foopiia *Games Animation *Vyond Network *Wasabi Broadcasting Corporation (Wasabi 1) *Cartoon Network Piramca (French) *CNN Piramca *CN Randomia *HBO Randomia *Polygon Games *T&C Nordic *T&C Canada *KB Broadcasting Multiplex **assetless shell companies KCER Media and KB Broadcasting *KSFC-TV *Serialized Records *CER Two Extra *CER2 Junior *NAN 1 El Kadsre *Globalshi One *RandomTV *Cinecorn Bollywood *POL and their POL Desktop program *A license to manufacture and market Kool-Aid in Piramca *Hollywood Video *CER1 *Maverick Records *FMC Radio *ARTV *ROBLOX 1 *Minimax USA *HBO Plus El Kadsre Bids 'Most bids (ranked)' #Globalshi One (N2Media + Zoop + Chronostorm) #'TIED' - Cartoon Network Piramca, T&C Nordic, T&C Canada, NAN 1 El Kadsre (N2Media + Zoop) 'Outcomes' *'Zoop Entertainment Holdings:' **Set by Ootwar: Zoop is set to rebrand Cartoon Network Piramca and Globalshi One as original entities **Set by Finnbross: ***CN Piramca will remain as CN Piramca ***MalaWorks & WBC will be merged to Zoop ***The channels acquired (Wasabi 1, ROBLOX 1, HBO Plus El Kadsre, NAN 1 El Kadsre, PolyGram Channel, CN Randomia, T&C Canada, T&C Nordic) will form ZEBC's feeds in Wasabi, Robloxia, El Kadsre, USA, Alola, Randomia, Canada and the Nordic countries. ****PolyGram Kids will form ZEBC Kids (will launch in the same countries as ZEBC) ****Fox 35 and FX 38 will merge to form ZEBC UK, with offices in Glasgow and Leeds ****Globalshi One might become ZEBC7 - a joint venture between Chronostorm and Zoop. ***PlayStation (Piramca) will be sold to Sony Interactive Entertainment ***PolyGram Online and POL will merge to form Zoop.com ***PolyGram Radio assets and FMC Radio will be merged to form Zoop Radio (with two new channels: Zoop Radio Classical and Zoop Radio Live) ***PolyGram Games, Polygon Games and Ben's Interactive will be merged to Zoop Interactive ***Games Animation will become Zoop Animation ***Serialized Records will become Zoop Records **Plans in limbo (set by Finnbross, to be determined by Ootwar): ***POL desktop program will be discontinued ***Ben's Animation, Ben's Animation Japan and The Malachi Studios will be merged to Zoop Animation ***NicThic will sell Black Cat Studios then it merged to Zoop Interactive ***Ben's Pictures will become Zoop Pictures ***Zoop will sell 50% stake of RandomTV to ABS-CBN (10%), ABC (Australia) (10%), RGN (5%) and NHK (25%). (Ootwar currently thinks about termination of sale of RandomTV to Zoop) **Unknown plans for the Cinecorn Bollywood channel, Image Pictures, CER2 Junior and the El Niño-Asahi Motion Picture Group *'N2Media:' **Set by Ootwar: Globalshi One will be set under a new company called N2Mahri, or a similar entity responsible for broadcasting in United El Kadsre Nations. T&C Canada, T&C Nordic, NAN El Kadsre, CN Piramca and HBO Randomia will become feeds for an unspecified TV network or channel. *'Chronostorm Studios:' **Set by ChubbyCroeya371: Vyond Network will remain as Vyond Network, while Globalshi One will be renamed to Mahri 7. 'Who bid what' *'By Finnbross (Zoop Entertainment Holdings):' MalaWorks Company, Cartoon Network Piramca, Wasabi Broadcasting Corporation, HBO Plus El Kadsre, Globalshi One, RandomTV, ROBLOX 1, CN Randomia, POL, the Polygram Channel assets, Fox 35, FX 38, Polygon Games, El Niño-Asahi, Cinecorn Bollywood, Serialized Records, CER2 Junior, NAN 1 EK, Games Animation, T&C Canada, T&C Nordic, KSFC, FMC Radio and Image Pictures *'By Ootwar, but reserved for Champion Digital Broadcasting:' CER1, ARTV, CER Two Extra, assetless shell companies KCER Media and KB Broadcasting *'For SonicAlexanderDX97 (N2Media):' Maverick Records, T&C Canada, T&C Nordic, NAN 1 El Kadsre, Globalshi One, Cartoon Network Piramca, HBO Randomia and Kool-Aid (Piramca) *'For ChubbyCroeya371 (Chronostorm Studios):' Vyond Network *'For Ben Tran (CubenRocks):' Hollywood Video Category:Blog posts